What Comes, May Pass
by SleepyDreamer
Summary: I hope my rating is okay. I stink at titles. This is my first fanfic...FYI... This is a FanFic about if Alanna goes to the convent, but it IS VERY DIFFERENT! Please read and review! 5 chapters up.Sorry it takes so long to upload!
1. Starting toward Court

iWhat comes, must pass, slipping out of your fingers you mourn the loss, yet later the chance will return. This time you grasp it, make full use of it, and discover yourself all over again./i  
  
Alanna waved goodbye to Thom and Coram, blinking the burning feeling away from her eyes. It was pure willpower that kept hot, angry tears from falling, along with tears of sadness. She sighed and started the bleak journey with Maude toward the convent.  
  
i(Many years later)/i  
  
Alanna adjusted her dress nervously. It was time for this stunning young lady with long, silky, flowing red hair to leave for Court to meet a suitor. Her silk violet dress, bringing out her eyes, rustled as she stepped into the carriage. She took a deep breath, and then the carriage started to move smoothly toward the Court.  
  
One slippered foot stepped daintily out of the carriage. The driver stepped down and offered the young lady a hand. She smiled and declined politely: "No, I think I can manage, thank you anyways." The driver nodded. At that moment, a slender bearded young man rushed up and exclaimed, "Oh! You finally cam! Let me take you to your rooms. Your stuff is already there wanna meet my fri-"Thom, her twin brother, stopped short as he took a good look at Alanna. She looked so different! Alanna laughed and said, "Thom, if you are staring at me because I look different, looks aren't everything. I have some tricks up my sleeve…"  
  
Please read and review! No flames, and I want at least 3 reviews! 


	2. A Ball

Chapter 2  
  
The night of a VIB (very important ball);) was here. Alanna brushed some color over her eyes, applied some makeup, put on her favorite blue dress, applies some lip color, and sprayed some perfume on. Then she dragged Thom, you had no duties, to the ball. "Get over your fear of social events! I used to be scared of them too before I went to the convent, but now I am not!" "Okay, Okay," grumbled Thom and he went along. Together they entered the ballroom as brother and sister, Alanna's face revealing non of her emotions, Thom's face bored.  
  
As soon as Alanna stepped in, it was as if a huge spotlight was on her. "Wow! Prettier than Lady Delia, and Lady Cythera!" "I definitely, totally, agree!" Comments like this could be heard all over the ballroom. Thom appeared at Alanna' side, "Did you meet my friends? This is Prince Jonathan, Gareth of Naxen, everyone calls him Gary, and Raoul of Goldenlake. I have no idea where Geoffrey of Meron and Sacherall are." Thom pointed to each of them in turn, and Alanna gracefully curtsied. "pleased to meet you all," Alanna said with a shy smile. She went around, meeting people and was introduced to Their Majesties, King Roald and Queen Lianne. After a while, she curtsied and excused herself. "I have some business to attend to." She curtsied and exited, male eyes upon her.  
  
She returned to her rooms, stripped off her dress, washed her face. Unlocking a trunk, she pulled out her faithful sword, a parting gift from the head of the convent. "I know this will be of use to you someday the head proclaimed. I cannot tell you anything more then that, but you will find out soon enough."  
  
What happens next? Read and Review, I want at least 5 reviews total, no flames, and I will post the next chapter. 


	3. In the Practice Courts

Chapter 3  
  
Footsteps echoed in the now deserted practice courts. Thunders flashed, weaved, twisted and turned following the Wings Open Butterfly drill. Suddenly, a second pair of footsteps filled the quiet. Alanna crouched in the shadows praying the person wouldn't see her. A male voice-one that Alanna knew very well-exclaimed, "so here you are! That's what you meant earlier when you said you had some tricks up your sleeve!" "Thom," Alanna hissed, "not so loud! Is there anyone with you?" "oh yeah," Thom said casually. "Raoul, Jon, and Gary are with me." "Great Mother! Did-did they see me?" "Ummmmm……Yea!" Thom answered with a mischievous grin. But they are standing a ways back, and they don't know they are talking to you, at least they can't hear our conversation." "THOM!" Thom shrugged and said, "They would've have found out about your being able to fight sooner or later. Come on up, show your face! Chicken?" "Girls aren't supposed to know how to fight, let alone want to fight, Thom!" Alanna mentioned. With a sigh, the young lady got up and followed Thom. All of his friends were staring at Alanna wide eyed. Finally, a girl that isn't giggly or interested in only poems! One that knows about weapons! Thought Jon. "How did you guys manage to sneak away?' Alanna questioned. "oh, it is okay if Thom, Raoul, and Gary aren't there and I lied and said I felt sick." Jon grinned. Why did Jon lie-just to find me? I'm not as pretty as some of the other girls in court. It was a question for Alanna to ponder on a rainy day.  
  
I want at least 7 reviews total, please no flame, yes I will accept constructive criticism. 


	4. The Challenge

Chapter 4  
  
Author's note: I know I put Alanna as the prettiest girl in court: that was the whole point! make this one different!  
  
Alanna started to fume just a little....who gave these imbeciles the right to just barge in and watch what she was doing? Besides, why the HELL did Jon lie just to see her? Her voice clipped, Alanna spoke. "Excuse me, I must leave. I must hasten up to my rooms." Jon said, "Why don't you stay a while? Join us? I am sure that you can't beat me at swrodsmanship." Alanna quickly shook her head then marched up to her rooms.  
  
She started to boil, her anger as raging river, but as a lady, she oculdn't show it. Up in her rooms, she screamed. It felt better to get it out. Who did Jon think he was? Of course, he Was the prince, but that was no reason to be so arragont! She shook her head and sighed. She was begining to think that Raoul was pretty cute...Alanna slapped herself, HARD! Shad promised herslef that she wouldn't even think of some romantic notions.  
  
Jon's arragonce stuck in her mind until she fell asleep. The next day, she woke up, determined that she would challenge Jon. If she beat him, then that would show that snooty prince! He did treat her with kindness, of course, but he treated every lady that way. Jon woke up, and decided that Alanna was the most intriguing female he had ever met.....and had to "have her."  
  
Munch, Munch. the food was delcious. A big breakfast would fill her up right away. A couple moments later, Jon, Raoul, Thom, and Gary walked in. Looking at Raoul sent shivers up her spine. Stop it! She told her slef firmly. Getting up carefully and gracefully, she stood up to greet Thom and his friends. She requested that she talk to Jon alone. All of the boys were puzzled, but waited aside. Alanna cleared her throught nervously and began speaking to Jonathan. As you know, there is a ball tonight. Can you sneak out and meet me at the practice courts? Tell no one, except Maybe your friends. Alanna returned to her breakfast.  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I know Chapters are short, blah blah, sorry about that but it is the best I can do. I am very busy..lots of tests and stuff. Don't forget, keep sending those reviews in! 


	5. The Duel

The Duel  
  
At the Ball:  
  
Jon waited until it was the time Alanna told him to meet her. He faked a headache and walked out the door. Pretending to go up to his room, he took a detour towards the practice courts and found Alanna waiting. "Why are you challenging me?" he asked. She replied, "To test myself against the prince, of course. Lets see how well a LADY does against the iprince/i. Ready, set, go!  
  
The duel began. Flashing, twisting, turning, winding the swords met each other with a loud CLANG! Jon called out to Alanna "Ooooo so the Lady is not all she seems!" As usual, Alanna never followed the practice of shouting insults. She saved her breath for the sftermath. Even thought the 2 of them were only using blunt practice swords, the swords could still hurt. Suddenly, after 7 1/2 min of fighting, Alanna deftly hooked her sword into Jon's and sent his sword flying. Jonathan, the prince of tortall, gasped. He had NEVER been beaten before aside from Duke Gareth, much less by a "lady, " so this came as a shock to him. "i don't belive it!" said Jon outloud. Alanna smirked.  
  
Within a second, Jon came forward and kissed her. This wasn't really forced or anything like bad. With a start, Alanna fled out of the room. i I don't like Jon! I like Raoul she told herself firmly. Besides, Raoul was SOO much hotter- not to talk of well mannered! He wasn't arrogant./i  
  
Jon wondered why didn't Alanna like him? All the other woman like him. He strode to his rooms, and took out-----------and gazed at it. I wonder-------------------  
  
Author's note: So now it is up to you guys to tell me what happens. Well, take some guesses. 


	6. The Warrior Women! (notice womEn!)

The prince ran to his rooms, praying no one would see him. He lucked out, entered his rooms, and unlocked a trunk. Jon took out the ember that the great god Mithros had given him. He had been told that one day, he would marry a woman that was a warrior. There were only 2 warrior women he knew of, and the coming age to marry was approaching. There was Buri, of course, who Gary had rescued from the war-torn plains of Sarain after her charge, the princess Thayet, died. The other one was Alanna. He wanted her so bad, but how could he convince her to marry him? I wonder when my time to marry her will come.  
  
Gary fell into bed after an exhausting ball. His eye was on the new Lady Cythera. Alanna is so plain looking he thought! Raoul, in the privacy of his rooms, took out a piece of paper and started doodling I love Cythera on it. A knock sounded on his door. It was Jonathan. "Come in," Raoul called. Entering Raoul's rooms, Roald's son strode to the window and gazed out of it. "I wanted to talk to you about something," he began nervously. "Fire away," Raoul responded nervously, his thoughts still on Cythera. "Well," Jonathan began, then cut himself off. "Will you look at this!"  
  
Raoul looked out his window to see an astonishing sight. Lady Cythera and Lady Alanna were dueling! "I can't believe this!" "I know!" Jon replied. "Wow, they are both such great duelers. I should know." "How come?" asked Raoul. "Oh, Lady Alanna challenged me," Jonathan replied carelessly. Raoul gaped for a moment, then decided that Alanna was so much better than Cythera. "Let's get Gary!" "Okay."  
  
They showed Gary this weird sight. As if they knew they were being watched, Alanna and Lady Cythera stopped abruptly.  
  
bAuthor's Note:/b I tried to make this chapter longer. I don't have much time, though. Who knows where these tangled love lives will lead? SO until next time, please review! 


	7. Whos Getting Married?

Who's getting married?  
  
I know many of you never expected to hear from me ever again.  
  
Cythera sighed.   
"Jon is so handsome..."  
"I think Raoul is," Alanna replied carelessly.   
"What?? I don't believe you!" He has got to be the ugliest thing on Earth!"   
"I don't think so." Alanna shrugged. They continued debating for a while, then strode down to the mess hall for a late night snack ;). On the way, the pair was intercepted by Jon.  
"Nice dueling out there," Jon said with a grin. Alanna and Cythera feigned innocence.  
"What dueling?" Jon's eyes narrowed, and said, "You know what I mean."  
"Obviously, we do not, because otherwise why would we be standing here having this riduculous conversation?"  
"I command you to stop being so obnoxious, as an order by the prince!"  
"We aren't being obnoxious; we are merely telling you the truth!"  
"Yeah right! I have witnesses! 'Fess up!"  
"If me and Cythera confess, will we have your word you will not mention this to anyone?"  
"Alanna, no!" Cythera whispered urgently.  
"Too late," said Gary striding up behind them. I am tired, and hungry Alanna thought. I'm getting out of here.  
"Cythera, let's go!" "OKAY!"  
Alanna collapesed into bed. If word got out....Her first impulse was to go and hide if that happened. Her second instinct was that she would rather kiss a pig. 


End file.
